


Fabric Made of Stars

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloenette, Established Relationship, F/F, Post redemption arc Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: With Marinette's birthday tomorrow, Chloe heads to a fabric shop to buy her girlfriend what she hopes will be the perfect present.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Fabric Made of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ML Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy it @gotapenname! In this fic, Chloe likes to buy her girlfriend expensive fabric for her designs and Marinette isn't quite used to someone spending so much money on her all the time. Originally this was going to be a Christmas gift but since it's already halfway through January I just made it a birthday present. Anyway, enjoy!

Despite not knowing much about fancy fabric, Chloe was still determined to find the right present for Marinette. She was running out of time before her girlfriend’s birthday and she still didn’t have a gift, but that was about to change. Which is why she was standing in front of Janssens and Janssens and trying to remember what types of fabric Marinette had spoken about when they spent time with each other before, but she was blanking. 

A bell rang above the door as she walked inside, immediately surrounded by fabric of all colours and textures. Overwhelmed, Chloe began to wander down the aisle in front of her, resisting the urge to run her fingers over everything she passed. 

The range of material in just this aisle was incredible. Everything was yellow, but some bolts of fabric were sheer and sparkling, others made of faux fur, and some so smooth and finely woven you couldn’t even see the thread they were made of. There were so many options and Chloe was beginning to worry about choosing the right present again. She still couldn’t remember the specifics of the fabric Marinette had been speaking about, which was an issue. But she had to know her girlfriend enough that she could pick the right fabric, surely.

So, Chloe walked through the aisles of the fabric shop for a while, thanking the employee for their help but saying she was just browsing for a gift. Eventually, she ended up in one of the aisles at the end of the shop. It looked like she had wandered into a small part of the galaxy, with every bolt of fabric looking like someone had sliced open the night and woven it into material. From deep blues and purples to the darkest of blacks, woven stars of silver and spinning galaxies glimmered back at Chloe from beneath the lights of the store.

Her eyes skipped over the different fabrics until they landed on one specific bolt; the perfect gift for Marinette. Gently, she pulled it from the shelf and walked over to the counter, asking for a large square to be cut before paying for it and leaving the shop, new purchase in hand. Marinette’s birthday wasn’t until tomorrow, so Chloe still had plenty of time to wrap the gift. The wrapping paper she had chosen for Marinette had been sitting in her bedroom for weeks, reminding Chloe every time she saw it that she still didn’t have Marinette’s gift. But that had changed, and Chloe was almost ready to meet Marinette in the park tomorrow morning. 

The next day rolled around quickly, almost too quickly. Chloe was nervous about her gift but kept reassuring herself that she knew Marinette well enough to get her something she would like. Really, she knew that Marinette would care more about the effort that had gone into the gift rather than the gift itself, but she still wanted to have bought the right thing. 

“Happy Birthday, Marinette!” Chloe wrapped one of her arms around Marinette, pulling her girlfriend close to her while keeping the wrapped fabric hidden with the other. She didn’t want the surprise to be revealed too early, especially since they were simply standing in the middle of the park rather than anywhere special. 

Marinette smiled and hugged Chloe back. When she had gotten the text to ask her to come to the park instead of just wishing her a happy birthday, Marinette thought for a moment that Chloe had forgotten what day it was. But she hadn’t, and from the way Chloe was holding her arm it was obvious she was trying to hide whatever she was holding. 

“Can we go back to your house? I got you a gift but I don’t know if the park is the right place to open it.” Despite normally being incredibly confident in herself and everything she did, Chloe actually looked nervous, even going as far as to look everywhere except Marinette’s eyes. That was such a chance from the girl Chloe had been before they began dating. 

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect wherever I open it.” Regardless of her words, Marinette stepped back and looped one of her arms through Chloe’s free one. Together, they walked back along the path towards the bakery. Neither of them said anything, neither of them had to say anything, rather they simply enjoyed being so close to each other.

The walk to the bakery was fairly short but neither Chloe nor Marinette minded. Chloe looked like she was about to burst with the anticipation of giving Marinette her gift and Marinette was simply watching Chloe with a hint of an amused smile on her face. 

“Here we are.” The bell above the door chimed in its usual cheerful way as Marinette pushed the door open and gestured for Chloe to walk inside first. 

“Good morning, Chloe!” Sabine waved at the girls from behind the counter before returning to organising the pastries on the tray in front of her. “Help yourselves to any food you want if you’re hungry.”

Chloe smiled, genuinely glad that both of Marinette’s were so kind. “Thank you, Sabine.” It was the same way Chloe had been addressing Tom and Sabine almost since she and Marinette began dating. After growing up around adults that demanded they were given the utmost respect and only addressed with the correct honorifics, this was such a change. It was nice and Chloe hoped that the change would last forever. Then she realised the implications of her thoughts and blushed. She hadn’t meant it like that.

After they had each taken a pastry, Marinette and Chloe climbed the ladder to Marinette’s room. Once they were sitting next to each other on the chaise lounge, Chloe finally revealed the gift she had been hiding since they were in the park. “Here.”

Marinette grinned as she carefully tore open the glittering pink paper, revealing a large piece of folded fabric. It was an incredibly dark blue, with pinpoints of silver thread so delicate that it looked like Chloe had given her a piece of the night sky itself. The fabric was beautiful, stunning, and must have been far too expensive. “Chloe, you don’t have to spend this much money on me?”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, but it must have been so expensive. Where is it from?” Marinette ran her fingers over the fabric, already imagining all the beautiful creations she could make. There was easily enough fabric in her lap for a gown, among the other ideas almost sketching themselves in her mind. 

“None of that matters, I only care if you like it or not.”

“I don’t want you to spend too much money on me, though.”

Chloe smiled, before leaning over and wrapped an arm around Marinette’s shoulders and resting her head against her girlfriend’s. “Money isn’t a big deal to me, with my father being the Mayor and my mother being an internationally recognised fashion designer. Besides, I wouldn’t have bought anything ridiculously expensive because I know you care more about the thought in an item rather than its value.”

“Thank you, Chloe. I love it.” That was true. Once Chloe had reassured her that everything was fine and that she wanted to spend money on Marinette, she could actually appreciate the gift for what it was. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re going to make out of it yet?”

“I have a few ideas, but I want to make sure I know exactly what I’m doing so I don’t waste any of the fabric. It’s too beautiful to ruin.”

“Whatever you decide to do with it will be stunning, I’m sure of it. You’re easily the best designer I know, even compared to Gabriel Agreste and my mother. Don’t worry.” As she spoke, Chloe looked around Marinette’s room, admiring the countless designs stuck to the walls. Almost all the pictures of Adrien had disappeared, save for the ones with their other friends, instead replaced with ideas of clothes that only Marinette could think of nestled among the pictures from the few dates they had been on. 

Everything was quiet for a moment before Marinette stood up. She placed the fabric and the wrapping paper gently on her desk before picking up the sketchbook Chloe had given her for Christmas and opening it to a random page. Apparently, only a few pages away from where she wanted to be, Marinette flipped a few pages until she revealed the ballgown design she had been working on a few nights earlier. “What do you think of this?”

“I think this is the perfect design for the fabric, it’ll look like a dress made from the stars.” Chloe could imagine it now; Marinette wearing another of the beautiful dresses that she designed and created herself, eyes sparkling just as much as the stars in her dress with her hair falling around her shoulders the way Chloe had only seen Marinette wear her hair once. If Marinette actually made the dress she would need somewhere to wear it, and Chloe realised that she might just be able to make that happen. Now that she was thinking about it, maybe that would be a good gift idea for the next time she didn’t know what to get Marinette. She would have to keep that in mind.


End file.
